The present invention concerns the fabrication of integrated circuits and pertains particularly to trench-diffusion corner rounding in a shallow-trench (STI) process.
In fabricating integrated circuits, various processes are used to form field oxide. For example, a local oxidation of silicon (LOCOS) process is often used to form field oxide regions. In a LOCOS process, a layer of pad oxide is formed. On top of the pad oxide, a layer of nitride is formed. The nitride is patterned and etched. Field oxide is grown on the substrate at places where the nitride has been etched to expose the substrate. The nitride and pad oxide are then removed.
Shallow trench isolation (STI) is gradually replacing conventional LOCOS process for the formation of an isolation structure as technology is evolving to submicron geometry. STI has various advantages over the conventional LOCOS process. For example, STI allows for the planarization of the isolation structure. This results in better control of critical dimension (CD) when defining a gate stack of a transistor. Better control of CD when defining the gate stack results in better control of CD in further processing steps which occur after the gate stack is defined.
In a typical STI process, a buffer oxide of 10 to 20nm is thermally grown on wafer substrate. A nitride of approximately 200nm is deposited and then patterned with lithography and etched down to silicon. An etch that is selective to silicon (etches mostly silicon) is then used to etch a trench into the silicon. A liner oxide is thermally grown to anneal out any damage to the silicon and passivate the silicon. Next, an oxide that is considerably thicker than the trench depth is deposited. The wafer is then subjected to a chemical-mechanical (CMP) polishing that stops when it reaches the nitride. The nitride is then stripped, along with the buffer oxide underneath, thereby forming the shallow trench isolation.
For the above-described STI processing scheme, the sharp corner where the trench side wall meets the silicon surface causes many problems with device performance, yield, and reliability. See, for example, P. Sallagoity, et al."Analysis of Width Edge Effects in Advanced Isolation Schemes for Deep Submicron CMOS Technologies", IEEE Trans. Elect. Devices. Vol. 43, No. 11, November 1996. The problems include a parasitic transistor at the corner that has a lower threshold voltage, and thinner gate oxide at the corner, resulting in immediate device failure or reliability issues.